thesoundofmysoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul
Soul Eater, or just 'Soul' to his friends, is Roxy Slayre's Demon Scythe partner. His real name is actually Soul Evans, but upon entering Shibusen, he changed it to Soul Eater through Shibusen's liberal naming principles. Appearance Soul has white hair swept to one side, and red eyes. He is known for his heavily exaggerated facial expressions and pointed teeth. He naturally has a lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. He wears a black leather jacket. Under the jacket is an orange t-shirt. Around his head is a prominent sweatband that has a sticker with his name on and a round logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He wears a pair of torn baggy jeans, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth. It is shown that he has a large scar going diagonally down his torso from the left shoulder to the right waist. These are from the operation Professor Stein performed after Crona attacked him during their first encounter. His soul is light blue with the top resembling his hair and is also the Soul Eater series logo. It can be seen on the left side of the chest of his jacket. His Soul Wavelength takes on the form of music notes. When he meets with Black Cat inside Roxy's soul in the Cat House, Soul wears a pin-striped black suit with a red dress shirt, black tie, and matching black shoes. He does not wear a hair band in this outfit. In Weapon form, he takes on the form of a scythe with a long grey, staff-like haft. Despite probably being of a metal-like material, the haft is capable of bending, sometimes at incredibly drastic angles. The scythe blade is black and red, with the two colours separated by a zig-zagged line going along the blade. Next to the blade is a prominent decor in the shape of an elliptical red eye with a black pupil, framed by a dark grey outline with a line extending out of the outline at the two points of the eye. The eye is capable of moving according to Soul's emotions. It widens when he is surprised and narrows when he is angry. Below the eye is a triangular zig-zagged pattern, split with the colours dark grey and light grey. A slight extension, a bar with three holes punched through it, is seen next to the eye, opposite to the blade. Soul also occasionally rides a motorcycle, which acts as a form of alternate transportation for him and Roxy. The bike is an orange and yellow cruising motorcyle and is a two-seater for him and Roxy. A small metal ornament in the shape of a monster's head is seen on the front, with the monster's single 'eye' functioning as a headlight. The number plate at the back has his name on it instead. There are red streamers on the handlebars. Personality Soul's personality is laid-back and nonchalant, as he tries to mold himself to his expectations of how someone 'cool' would act; being calm, reserved and aloof. He often expresses how he feels about some situations by either claiming that something is 'cool' or 'not cool.' Being a supposedly cool guy, he prefers to use the direct approach, which most of the time fails. He has a unique love for eating souls that seems to not be shared by many of the other Weapons, drooling quite frequently when his next meal is nearby. He also seems to be a glutton towards food in general. He can sometimes become too driven by the thought of eating souls, which leads Roxy to fear him; but despite her fear, they are always able to maintain a solid friend-partner relationship. He is also friends with Black Star because of their similar immature personalities, but at the same time, they cannot match their Wavelengths. He is slightly immature by being headstrong, stubborn, apathetic to most things, and argumentative. Soul also has a strong weakness towards overdeveloped women, as he bursts into a nosebleed without fail every time he sees Blair naked, contradicting his so-called "cool" way of dealing with things. However, one thing he has gained from all the years of being 'cool' is he is possibly one of the most loyal people one could possibly meet. He firmly believes that breaking promises and changing sides 'isn't at all cool at all.' Deep down, he is always looking out for his friends, and is even willing to sacrifice himself in order to protect his partner, Roxy, showing his bravery and dedication. Despite his usual unenthusiastic appearance, he proves to be actually quite determined, and he also helps people get back on their feet when they are at a loss. He is also quick-thinking and cunning, being able to figure out a plan or a strategy rather quickly. Soul and Roxy get along so well because of Roxy's tendency to go into a state of shock and Soul being the only one who can bring her back from the comatose-like state. Soul's personality greatly matures, and his stubborn and headstrong demeanor is replaced by a more cool-headed and serious one. He remains remarkably calm and composed no matter how dire the situation is and has impressively deep insight on various situations and people. He is often seen noticing important points no one else had thought of. This goes hand-in-hand with his acute sense and judgment, which is well-respected by his peers. He begins to show more awareness and understanding towards people, up until the point that he even lectures some of the other characters when they are too stubborn to see some situations clearly. Still, he sometimes thinks it best to leave people to figure things out on their own. He does not waste his words and is often blunt and sometimes short with people, but what he says is mostly to the point. He is also not as trusting as others, showing immediate hostility to anyone who he considers as suspicious, and his deductions are mostly correct. Once he considers someone as an enemy, he sticks to this opinion until it is proven wrong. Since he is infected by the Black Blood, he runs the risk of being overcome by Madness. Because of Soul's constant grapple with the Black Blood, he has a good degree of self-control, and he rarely gives in to his emotions. He has demonstrated extremely strong willpower. He still has a compassionate side, proving to be a good loyal friend to others, and is still willing to do anything he can to protect Roxy. He always tends to think things through before doing certain actions. Although this makes him more aware of things that some people cannot see, it sometimes hinders him as he often ends up doubting and hesitating at crucial moments, thereby making him become very indecisive when a decision has to be made quickly. Roxy's need for him has given him a lot more responsibility. He deeply misses Maka and is sometimes angry about her disappearance. However, he seems to suffer from low esteem and is not that confident in himself. He is saddened of his inferiority to Weapons like Justin and Giriko and cringes at the thought of his brother Wes, who is a superior musician. He keeps most of these problems to himself, and seems reluctant to share his problems with others, which sometimes makes him appear harsh and almost cold. He is mostly seen frowning or scowling. He is rather pessimistic, and is slightly aloof and detached from others, and he admits that he shares Crona's fear of bonding with people. He still has a kind-hearted side, although he shows this side mostly to Roxy. Having come from a family of musicians, Soul also has a great talent for playing the piano. He appears reluctant to play in front of other people because he ‘doesn’t know what he’s capable of.’ Soul’s brother Wes is a famous violinist, but Soul wished to break free from his family’s musical tradition, and upon discovering the blood of a Weapon coursed through his veins, he used it as an excuse to leave his past life. He still retains a deep love for music though, and seems to show enthusiasm in regards to it. Memories of his past still affect him emotionally, so much so that he prefers to forget them entirely. Nevertheless, having grown up in a rather upper-class household he retains many mannerly skills, such as ballroom dancing. He also appears to have an excellent taste for music, personally enjoying jazz, and has a distinctive eye for architecture. History Soul came from an extremely rich family of musicians. He had an older brother called Wes, a violinist, whom he suffered an inferiority complex to, and although he himself had a talent for playing the piano, he was reluctant to exhibit this talent because he constantly knew that Wes was better than him. After finding out that he was a Demon Weapon however, he found that he was able to escape from his family tradition as musicians and strive to become a Death Scythe instead. Evidence seems to show that he was the first Demon Weapon in the Evans family. Soul seems to prefer to forget his past life as a musician, as he dislikes being called by his full name, including his last name, 'Evans.' Abilities Scythe: Soul can transform into the shape of a long-handled scythe weapon. Soul can also change a part of his body into his Weapon form; in his case, he can transform his entire arm into the blade of a scythe, or partially transform it from the elbow downwards to make it easier for fighting. The blade is shown to point in different directions when he trasforms his arm just below the elbow. Physical Fitness: Although Soul is quite physically fit as most students of Shibusen, his use and threat to the enemy is reduced in the absence of his partner, and Kid states that his speed and skills with a blade is of a low standard, although he has displayed decent combat skill. In battle, he does exhibit rather strong endurance and willpower, proceeding to get up even after being injured several times. He is gradually increasing his abilities as a Meister to be able to wield Roxy and to become stronger, if anything should happen to her. Black Blood: Soul posseses Black Blood which, when activated, Soul can allow it to invade the blood stream of those performing Soul Resonance with him. The Black Blood gives Soul and his infected partner(s) immense strength, at the cost of Soul, and possibly his partner, plunging into madness. Soul only uses this strength as a last resort. However, as Soul gains more control over the insanity, he becomes gradually able to only draw out the strength of the Black Blood, and not the madness that comes with it. This does seem to strain him after overuse, however, as he has not learned to fully control it yet. When he uses too much power, he accidentally activates the Black Blood, although he still has control over its madness. Piano: Soul's talent as a pianist is very useful, as he has the ability to manipulate Wavelengths by treating the Soul Wavelengths of people like music. One thing he can do with this ability is create a perfect Chain Resonance even under impossible conditions. Inside the Black Room in his soul, he plays a piano, creating soundwaves and a rhythm that all the Soul Wavelengths of the Resonating individuals can follow. His piano-playing thus creates an almost perfect Resonance, and the team under his control can attack with great strength and fluidity in their movements. The team members of his Resonance rely on him to maintain the Resonance. Soul can also control their speed and efficiency in combat. By increasing the tempo of the song, the team members gain speed in their attacks, and by striking certain chords, their attack strength increases. He can also do the inverse of this i.e. slow down a person. By playing the opposite sounds of a person's Wavelength on his piano, he can disrupt and incapacitate an opponent. Although this ability is invaluable, Soul risks falling deeper and deeper into the insanity of the Black Blood if he plays too long, and thus limits his playing time. Noise Cancelling: An ability unique to Soul Eater Evans. Using his talents as a pianist, he can send out different types of Soul Wavelengths by playing the piano in the Black Room. By sending out Soul Wavelengths, he can disrupt an opponent's Wavelength by playing a song that emits a Wavelength of the opposite frequency, therefore incapacitating them and preventing them from attacking. Soul at first needs a medium to send the Wavelength through. This is an invaluable ability, but with its drawbacks. By playing the piano, Soul is affected by insanity and can end up accidentally activating the Black Blood. Also, if the opponent's Wavelength is too strong, the attempt to Noise Cancel will backfire and end up dealing damage to Soul instead. Sound Shock: An offensive technique used by Soul Eater Evans, whilst he has succumbed to the dormant madness that habitually resides within him, ever since receiving a considerable injury across his torso from a Black Blood wound from Crona. It can also affect him through Roxy. The attack itself relies upon the principle of utilizing sound waves to propagate madness throughout the immediate vicinity, albeit taken to such extremes that these waves actually solidify into various individual and compacted notes, which demonstrate distinctive eye-like structures. The compression that this sound undergoes during this process is such that, when the notes begin to collapse, the resulting sound pressure is enough to produce significant shock waves, which contain sufficient concussive force that they can even damage concrete. However, to perform this technique it is necessary for Soul to awaken the latent madness within himself and transfigure his usual scythe blade into a "keyboard", both of which require a suitable trigger in order to occur as Soul's normally reserved disposition in the presence of others, means he often psychologically restricts the power he draws upon to ensure that his sanity is always maintained. Relationships Although Soul understands the people around him quite well, others find it hard to understand him because of his rather detached and somewhat cold personality. However, his friends still know he is a loyal and trusting friend, and someone to turn to when they are in trouble. Partner Roxy :Being Roxy's Weapon and Meister, both Roxy and Soul's Wavelengths are compatible with each other. Because he sees fear in her because of his looks, though, he frequently feels like she doesn't trust him as much as she should, and Soul gets annoyed sometimes at Roxy's fear and hesitation. However, they still have an incredibly strong friendship. Although not officially stated, it is frequently hinted that Soul has strong feelings for Roxy. He occasionally displays a more caring side towards Roxy when the two are alone, and sometimes teases her light-heartedly. He is very protective of her, to the point that he is even willing to die for her. He often does anything he can, even injure himself, to ensure the safety of his partner. He is incredibly loyal. He appreciates her optimistic attitude and he might even enjoy how much she depends on him. He also appreciates how she is willing to stand up for him. They have a very strong bond. He is always at Roxy's side, and is always concerned for her well-being. Although the traditional role of the Weapon is to follow the Meister's orders without question, Soul sometimes breaks from this role as he provides advice and guidance to Roxy whenever she is confused or frustrated, although he is rather blunt with his words, and sometimes objects to what she is saying. He becomes saddened when he realizes that he cannot fight for Roxy when she is unable to, and perseveres alongside his Meister to become stronger for Roxy's sake. His inability to fight on his own results in him needing Roxy to teach him how to fight, which causes their bond to become stronger. He often refers to Roxy as a 'cool' partner, and even occasionally says that she is an 'amazing' partner. He secretly admires Roxy's great courage and strives to be strong like her. He is even willing to fight for her, even when he knows that he is too weak to fight against some enemies. It is strongly hinted that the two may share romantic feelings towards each other, and evidence lies in a great number of places. Family :Wes Evans ::Wes seems to show interest in his younger brother Soul's Weapon abilities. Soul seems to hold a high respect for Wes as he often remarks that Wes's musical abilities are far above his own. That said, Wes is also known as being a talented violinist. However, although Wes is shown to care for his younger brother, Soul primarily sees him as an object of great jealousy. Soul cannot seem to be able to reciprocate Wes' kindness towards him, and remains a little detached from him. However, he does at least, share a mutual understanding with him. Shibusen Black Star :Black Star and Soul have a close friendship with each other as Soul is willing to even let Black Star wield him. Though their Wavelengths do not match up in the end and they are unable to function as a Meister and Weapon team, they still remain friends and are willing to fight alongside each other with their partners. The two sometimes engage in friendly banter, with Soul sometimes making fun of Black Star and calling him an idiot, with Black Star doing likewise. They frequently greet each other with a high-five and joke around with each other, often annoying their respective partners. After Soul matures, their friendship seems to have grown into a more mature one, with Soul ready to calm down a heated Black Star when he is too stubborn to read a situation clearly. Soul also trusts Black Star, and understands him quite well. : Death the Kid :Soul was rather scornful of Death the Kid at first, thinking of him as a spoiled child that got everything he wanted from his father. However, he came to respect Kid for his strength and skill, and treats him as a good reliable friend. Soul is sometimes dismayed by his OCD breakdowns at times and sometimes calls him 'weird.' However, he does show genuine concern for him. : Other Blair :Despite Blair being the sole reason why Maka and Soul had to restart the quest to make him a Death Scythe, Soul has allowed Blair to live with him. He is often annoyed with Blair, since she constantly attempts to seduce him by sneaking up on him in bed and pushing herself onto him whilst wearing little to no clothes. This always makes him pass out from a nosebleed. He claims that he wants someone to kick the 'pervy cat' out of their home. However, he does seem to appreciate, or at least tolerate Blair's presence in their apartment, as he does not actually make a move to get her to leave. : Trivia *Soul's headband has a rectangular sticker with the word 'soul' and a circular sticker with a mouth and the letters E-A-T on it. This references his name, 'Soul Eater.' It can also represent the fact that he is a student of the EAT Class of Shibusen. His headband looks a little different in the very first chapters of the manga. *His last name pays tribute to the famous American jazz pianist Bill Evans. *In the Official popularity poll taken by the manga's readers, Soul ranked 4th. *Part of his design may have come from Emine in Ohkubo's previous manga, B. Ichi. Both characters have white hair and red eyes and wear shoes with teeth marks on their soles. *Soul and Black☆Star are best friends. *Soul's theme song is, 'So Scandalous.' *Due to having white hair and red eyes, there is the possibility that Soul is actually albino. :